Kiro Ramy
Kiro Ramy, also known as Kiro Abdelmalek, is an Egyptian YouTube Animator who lives in Kuwait. In 2015, Kiro Ramy joined YouTube to make videos but, he didn't make videos until a year after joining. In May 2018 Kiro Ramy made a new account on Facebook after his old account got hacked on 2018 and called "Kiro Abdelmalek" History In 2016, when he was in 7th grade, Kiro didn't know how to make videos but he recorded by his Android, after that he started uploading videos. His third video is called Barney Error, he got lots of comments and subscribers to Kiro Ramy because other people make Barney errors on YouTube or Barney OS and Kiro Ramy still makes Errors & OS for years. On September 9, 2016, Kiro Ramy wanted to make a live stream but it was hard to make one. He had an idea on how to make a live stream by using Hangout on air and he got some friends (Angel Toon, O3V Television, Heactor, 14thdoctor and Record Guy 626). On September 12, 2016, Kiro Ramy stopped making videos and live streams because he had returned to school, and said: 'I will not making videos & live stream because I have school.' He did return making videos shortly after, though. On November 1, 2016, Kiro Ramy wanted to help Record Guy 626 to make more Error & OS videos then he did but after that Record Guy 626 stopped making Errors & OS. When Kiro Ramy got 500 Subscribers, he made videos containing gifts which were what his fans enjoyed. On December 4, 2016, Kiro Ramy was watching videos on how to record videos by using Bandicam for PC without phone and now he knows how to record videos For PC and he turned on his microphone. On January 3, 2017, Kiro Ramy enabled Monetization and he signed up for Google AdSense and he completed the sign-up but wanted to enable Paid content eh ich was not available because he does not live in the United States. On April 25, 2017, Kiro Ramy will stopped making Videos & Live Stream Again because he had quizzes at school but he got back on May 12, 2017, but Kiro Ramy traveled to Egypt on July 5, 2017, then he stopped making videos & live streams again but was will be back in August, 2017. On September 5, 2017, Kiro Ramy got YouTube Red but he doesn't want to record videos by YouTube Red but he can download videos listen musics and he can now download YouTube Kids and Google music which already exists. Termination On June 27, 2018, the Kiro Ramy channel got terminated due to 'multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy against spam, deceptive practices, and misleading content or other Terms of Service violations.' They claimed the termination was from Mark Rojas & Bots. Mark terminated Kiro because he wanted to be on a successful level as Kiro's channel was. New Channel Kiro created 2 channels, Kiro Ramy Original & Kiro Ramy Live, which are still up and running on YouTube. New Appearance On September 21, 2018, Kiro Ramy updated his 2 channels and he made a new appearance and also made a new intro + outro (Kiro Ramy Intro V6 - Kiro Ramy Outro (NEW) - Kiro Ramy LIVE Intro - Kiro Ramy LIVE Outro) Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Egyptian YouTubers Category:Kuwaiti YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators